


Clan Breaker

by CosplayAdventures



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kakashi is an actual teacher, Sakura gets the development that she deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayAdventures/pseuds/CosplayAdventures
Summary: Sakura learns just how good having an inner is and uses it to her advantage. It's a hard journey and she's going to struggle a lot, but that's what a sensei is for isn't it? To guide her into becoming a powerful shinobi just like her teammates.kakashi sees the potential and decides to take action. Maybe they'll create an unstoppable technique while they're at it. Or even a kekkai Genkai because, you know, why not?





	Clan Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lots of Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939710) by [Dovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey). 



> I'm too lazy to re-watch the episode where Sakura and Ino face off against each other, so not everything is going to be pinpoint accurate.

Sakura clenches her head and grits her teeth, "Get...Out of my head!" Inner Sakura grows larger and glares down at a horrified looking Ino. "You heard the lady," Inner growls, grabbing Ino. "Get out,  **Shannaro!** "

Ino stumbles on her feet before collapsing back in her own body, whipping her face to a slowly rising Sakura. Ino points at her and yells, "What the hell are you!?" Her voice is shrill and shaky, disbelief still rooted in her heart at being thrown out after using her family jutsu. How was that even possible?

The arena is silent, stunned by the fact that a scrawny pink haired girl had just fought a Kekkai Genkai and won. "Woo! I don't know what just happened, but kick her ass Sakura!" Naruto cheers up from his spot on the balcony. Kakashi peers over his book, interest sparking in his lone grey eye. He's never seen anyone do that before, and by the looks of the other jounin by him, neither have they. It makes him reconsider his pink haired student, there's a new spark in her eyes that he's never seen in her before. He hums to himself. Perhaps she finally found her Will of Fire.

After hearing the encouragement from her bright teammate, a surge of confidence swells in her gut and she takes a more defensive stance. She could do this. She'll win and join her teammates to the next round! She won't watch their backs anymore. Ino glares fiercely, anger taking over her emotions. No one should be able to do that. And so, they both speed towards each other with their fists raised and determination shining bright in their eyes. Neither of them will back down.

***

Sakura wakes up groggily, blinking her eyes awake. She's sitting against the wall back with her team up on the balcony. Kakashi is sitting beside her, flipping through the pages of Icha Icha without a care in the world. He glances over at her and his eye crinkles up, "Ah, you're awake."

Sakura blinks again and rubs the drowsiness from her eyes, "Did I win?" She asks, hope filling in her chest.

Kakashi hums again, eye going back to his book. "No." Sakura deflates immediately, looking down at the floor in shame. "You both tied." He adds after a moment. "You knocked each other unconscious and the ref declared you both unable to continue." Sakura's only response was a small, "Oh."

Knocked out from a single punch, how unbelievable is that? She feels more disappointed in herself than her sensei apparently. "That move you did," He interrupts her from her self loathing. "What did you do to get out of the Yamanaka's technique? It's known to be impossible to escape after being caught in it." 

Sakura shrugs, "I have a inner persona in my head. I guess she has a mind of her own." She admits, half embarrassed at admitting it. 

Kakashi looks back at her in disbelief, "A split personality?" he questions. He's pretty sure that split personalities do not have a mind of it's own. Perhaps, he thinks, it could be something else entirely. "Have you ever thought of using that to your advantage?" If this works, she could have possibly created a new kekkai Genkai.

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready people because this is just the beginning of Sakura's crazy journey!  
> P.S. Sorry for how short this is! I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
